I'm Sorry Thank You (HIDEKANE)
by HiirakoKaneki23
Summary: That's him. That's who I am looking for. That's my bestfriend. That's Kaneki Ken. An AU where Kaneki and Hide met each other again.


**I'm Sorry... Thank you**

**Hideyoshi Nagachika x Kaneki Ken fanfic**

**HiirakoKaneki23**

**-CHAPTER ONE-**

**HIDEYOSHI NAGACHIKA**

**I just got home from the CCG main office and I'm really physically .tired right now. It's already past 9 p.m when I arrived at my apartment. It's been really busy lately, both in the university, because the school festival is fast approaching and in the CCG, because of all the on-going investigations on the Binge Eater, Gourmet, the Aogiri Tree and some other ghouls. Doing my work at the CCG, the university and data gathering is starting to take it's toll on my body, I've been really light-headed lately and I haven't been able to get a good night sleep. **

**I entered my room and collapsed on the bed, not bothering to take off and change my clothes, I let my thoughts wonder as I close my tired eyes, when I was taken aback to reality by a sudden loud grumble of my stomach.**

**I'm hungry.**

**I haven't eaten anything since this morning.**

**I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling for a while, ignoring the loud protest. I got up and let out a tired sigh, only to realize how my room looks like.**

**It's like a garbage dumpster.**

**Newspaper cut-outs scattered all around.**

**Dirty clothes lying around everywhere.**

**Piled up books scattered all over the floor.**

**A mountain of empty instant noodle bowls on the sink.**

**And countless 'missing person' posters with my only bestfriend's face on it. **

**I got up and grabbed one or the nearest posters I could see and stared at it, countless memories came back flooding my tired mind as I study the picture shown in the poster. **

**I am looking for him. I'm looking for Kaneki Ken, my only bestfriend. We've known each other ever since we were young. I was always with him and never left his side. He's quite the loner type, you see. **

**I still remember the time when I transferred schools and first met him. He was always alone and always reading something. I got intrigued so I approached him myself. I was looking for him one afternoon and I found him sitting by the riverside, reading a book which kids our age would usually not be able to comprehend. Nervous, I went out and talked to him, asking if we could be friends. I was prepared for rejection but I was really glad that he agreed, he became my first friend on that school. **

**We've been best buddies eversince that day. He still reads from time to time but I understand his love for books. Apparently, he's father died when he was very young and he left a large amount of books in his study, Kaneki, who stayed home most of the time at home discovered this and became inlove with the literary works he left behind.**

**Kaneki loves books with a passion, from the bottom of his heart. **

**It's like every characters and stories from a book are real to him. **

**Everything was going smoothly, but it all changed when his mother died. She wasn't sick or anything, she just overworked. Just that. She overworked herself to the point that it caused her her life because she's constantly working everyday and every night without rest and even at home just to provide for her sister, who also has a family and in order to provide for her only beloved son. He was devastated, he changed eversince that happened and I sweared to be the emotional pillar Kaneki needed. He became more lonesome, he'd say that everything is fine even though it's obviously not. **

**After that happened, he lived with his Aunt and her family. They welcomed him at first but as the time passes by, the welcoming atmosphere vanished into the thin air, their attitude towards him became colder, he became an outcast in that family. **

**The unwelcoming atmosphere became too much to take so he decided to move out once he enters the university. We both signed up and enrolled at Kamii University, which it really hard to get in to. I know that Kaneki would not have any trouble in getting in because he's really smart, I'm more worried about how well I did on the entrance examination, but I have confidence in myself, specially because Kaneki tutored me himself.**

**- TO BE CONTINUED-**

**Sorry guys but I'll end it here for the meantime. I'm really sleepy right now and it's already 2:25 am here in the PH. I hope u guys understand. I love u all and I hope u enjoy the first part. **

**PS: I'm a super newb at this so please forgive me if I made some mistakes and that it's boring for you, but I'm doing my best to be better. **

**Have a nice day~**


End file.
